Guardians of the Galaxy: Visit from the Future
by VIGNA
Summary: This story is set 30 years after my Guardians of the Galaxy War on Earth story, i decided to include Starwars in this cause technically it's a part of Marvel now...Anyways, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Jacob's POV

After the War on Earth...there was not a single star system that hasn't heard of the legendary Guardians of the Galaxy or The League of Heroes on Earth. But maybe that was a bad thing...ever since Peter Quill discovered that he was not Terran at all, that his mother was from Courascant, a world that Quill believed that only existed in fantasy. He also inherited the title of The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic he was busy, the Guardians had split up.

Quill was busy managing the Republic, fortunately he had his wife Satele Shan to guide him through. Satele was a long lost Jedi Grand master that was found carbon-frozen in the planet of Illum along with Sith lord Scourge. Also, he was lucky that Gamora had followed him to Courascant as a _side trip_. She fell in love with the Sith lord Scourge, but not to matter as Scourge defected from the Sith empire eons ago. He joined the Jedi order when they were brought back to Courascant.

Rocket and Lylla as well as Ranger and Groot went back to Halfworld and overthrew the tyrannical Pike, becoming King Rocket, Queen Lylla and Lord Ranger and Groot in the Process. Rocket's coronation was also his marriage with Lylla...

Drax, Jason Todd, Roy Harper and Impulse stayed on Earth with the League of Heroes. Drax, Red Hood and Arsenal as well as Impulse became Alpha level members. Drax is now currently in Russia and is married, Red Hood and Ravanger married as well, and Arsenal and Starfire wed as well.

But now...the Sith Empire has developed a device that would allow their top Sith, Darth Malgus to travel back in time to eliminate the Guardians before they came to power. Having sensed their plans, Satele met with her husband and his friends and formed a new Guardians of the Galaxy...pne made up of their own Children as Groot as their mentor.

This is their story...

* * *

Jacob Quill was on board the Milano mediating with his eyes closed, his Lightsaber floating in front of him, disassembling itself and re-assembling multiple times. He was focusing and concentrating the living force around him making him feel at peace with himself. Although there was one thought that kept provoking him, the thought of Ben Quill his twin brother.

Jacob was a twin to two others: Robert Quill and Ben Quill or Lord Shiozi as he was now known. Once again his Lightsaber assembled itself and this time instead of disassembling it gently floated into Jacob's grip. He caught his Saber's cold steel hilt and activated it, it's golden/Yellowish blade coming out with a hiss.A tear trickled down Jacob's cheek as he opened his eyes and stared into the solid energy blade, his lips quivered as more tears dripped down. He began to breath in and out at a somewhat moderate speed. He clenched the hilt hard until his knuckles were a shade of pink, just staring into the blade brought some rather disturbing memories as this was the blade that was used to kill his his twin Robert. During one mission, twins Robert and Jacob as well as Ben were summoned to Tython the ancient Jedi home world, there Darth Malgus waged war on the Jedi. Malgus had knocked Jacob out with a blast of Force-Lightning, then Robert engaged Malgus in a duel where Malgus cheated. He used the force to summon Jacob's blade and kill Robert with a front stab, he stabbed Robert in the back with his own Red blade. For the killing blow he took Jacob's saber out and Robert fell to his knees and Malgus slashed Robert across the back with Jacob's own Saber, killing him. Tragically the next day Ben turned to the Dark-side and became Malgus's apprentice, of all the Sith in the universe!

Feeling abandoned, Jacob recited the Jedi code

" _There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._  
 _There is no chaos, there is is no death, there is the Force."_

Saying that he felt at peace and deactivated his Lightsaber and clipped it to his belt when his door slid open and a small voice rang out.

"Reciting that code of yours again?"

"Silver Raccoon...what brings you here?" Silver was the son of King Rocket Raccoon and Queen Lylla

"We've got word from our anonymous source again" Silver responded

For months ever since Ben turned evil they were always getting info from someone who knew the Imperials in and out, a small part of Jacob felt that it was Ben.

"What did he say?"

"We've got a lead on Darth Malgus"

"Where is he now?" Jacob asked as he frowned

"Apparently according to him, Malgus is going back in time to stop our rise"

Jacob was alarmed, this meant that Malgus was going to kill their parents!

"Won't that mean he'll get rid of the protegee?"

"Jacob...you've known Malgus for the longest time, you know that he'll do it...what's one Sith Apprentice compared to the entire Empire?" Silver responded

"You've got an excellent point...set a course to the Imperial Fleet, I want us clocked and aboard Malgus's Star-cruiser before he travels to the past"

"You know they'll spot us...much less he'll sense you coming" Silver pointed out

"Not so, Scorpius has a way to clock us using the Dark-side...and unfortunately that is our only option" Jacob said

Scorpius was the son of Gamora and Lord Scourge, he had a brother known as Specter, who was also part of the new Guardians of the Galaxy.

Silver put in order the requirements and they jumped into Hyperspace. The Guardians arrived at the Imperial Fleet cloaked, they landed inside the docking bay think that no one would notice. But up on the bridge, Darth Malgus felt their presencebut decided to ignore it as he thought that killing their parent before their own eyes would be the perfect punishment.

Malgus's star-cruiser activated a time warp device and went back...thirty years into the past.


	2. Chapter 2: Peter Quill's POV

Thirty years in the past...

Peter Quill and the original members of the Guardians were just chilling in space when Malgus's Star-cruiser arrived. The warning sensors of the Milano went off like crazy, Peter stared at the Imperial Battleship.

"Rocket! what are we up against?" Peter asked

Rocket raccoon fumbled around with device after device, scanner after scanner but he couldn't identify what the cruiser was or where it came from or what type of tech it had!

"I..I don't know..." Rocket said as his voice failed him

"What?! C'mon man you know every starship in the kruteaching galaxy! Maybe it's experimental, Ronin? Maybe Kree or...NOVA core" Peter suggested

"I know that...and that's what scares me! This tech...doesn't exist! Not in this time!...I mean just look at it!  
1) That this is bigger that the Dark aster so you have money issues!  
2) The energy reading are off the charts! No energy core in the Universe can match what this thing is capable off!  
3)It's shields are way too complex! It ain't kree, nor Ronin's or NOVA core's for that matter! The refresh rate is way too quick  
4)Those turbo laser cannons...aww man their beautiful, no cannon mounted cruiser I know has that type of mounting...It's way too heavy. Those typess of turbo lasers are usually used by ground assault teams to take out enemy cruisers or fortifications to bits, meaning that'll blow us up in just one shot! And even worse...our shields can't deflect firepower of that krutachin' magnitude...not in a hundred years!"

"So we're screwed then" Quill summerised

"Yeah...pretty much" Rocket replied

"Then get us OUTTA HERE!" Quill ordered as he sat on the cockpit and tried to fly away, but Malgus had other plans. He dispatched two of his best Imperial Ace's to intercept the Milano. The imperial starfighters out-maneuvered the Milano and opened fire.

"Those fighter are packing some powerful blasters!" Gamora said as he mounted her place in the cockpit

"Drax take em out!" Quill said

"On it!" Drax responded as he manned the guns with Rocket, when he saw the fighters he was drooling all over the place

"Rocket! What's wrong?!" Quill demanded

Rocket marveled at the sight of the Imperial fighters

"So...beautiful...T..the design, the guns on that thing!" Rocket muttered

Quill snapped his fingers infront of Rocket bringing his furry team-mate back to reality

"Huh? What?!" Rocket said in shock

"Blast them! NOW!" Quill shouted

Rocket opened fire and caught one of the Imperials off guard, then Malgus gave the order for the tracking beacon to be activated and the Milano was stuck!

"I..It's too strong!" Rocket grunted as he wrestled for control

The Milano landed in the Docking bay where the crew marveled at how many fighters were stored in just once section of the Cruiser

"There must be tens of thousands of them..." Quill muttered,

He saw four figures in black, two in robes and two in what Rocket described as prototype military gear.

Quill, Drax, Rocket, Gamora and Groot stood close by the door as it opened. Foolishly the two people in Military gear ran towards Drax of all people. They were outmatched as Drax tackled both to the ground, he went for the robed figures. One of them merely extended his arm and a powerful blast pushed Drax all the back to the Hull of the Milano, where he crashed into and collapsed. They then withdrew two silver like objects and red blades erupted from them with a snap-hiss noise.

Rocket charged but one of them extended his fingers and lightning erupted from his finger-tips and engulfed Rocket, taking him out. Quill, Gamora and Groot tried to fight but were shut-down quickly by the robed figures.

Quill woke up dizzy and in restraints as a towering figure with a face mask

"The great Peter Quill...at my feet" Said the man

"And you are?" Quill asked

"Darth Malgus...commander of this vessel and crew" He replied as he withdrew his lightsaber and placed it near Quill's neck with a vrmm sound like a sort of hum. "And you are going to die" Malgus said coldly as he closed his eyes...he sensed his enemies from the future nearby

"I sense you Jedi...lurking in the shadows, I will kill your father before your own eyes!" Malgus roared as he raised his saber to chop Quill's head off

'Father?! What does he mean by that?!' Quill thought

Then a brown robed teenage like boy fell to the ground and extended his palm which unleashed a blast that knocked Malgus back.

"Master Jacob..." Malgus growled

Quill looked up to his savior, this boy looked exactly like him from the face to his build. Like Malgus he wielded an energy type blade, except Jacob's was golden.

One of the black robed figures charged and ignited his red bladed saber and viciously tried to slash the boy who blocked it and used his powers to push him away. Jacob switched his fighting style to the Shii-Cho form of Saber combat, meaning he was balanced between defense and offence. The robed figure then tried to assault Jacob with the swing of his saber but he turned his left shoulder 90 degrees for a successful defense, he then spun to the left and slashed the robed acolyte diagonally across the chest,then he veered right and stabbed him in the chest before turning left and curving his blade hand, he slashed the acolyte with power coming from his grip as both hands now held the saber.

The acolyte fell, and the other charged and blasted the young teen with Lightning, which to Quill's surprise was intercepted by the golden energy blade and reflected upon the user. With the acolyte immobilized, Jacob threw his saber and it spun throughout it's time away from Jacob's hand and cut through the waist of the Acolyte. Then using the force Jacob pushed both halves to the acolyte towards the nearest starfighter, causing it to explode .

Quill was astounded that this mere boy had taken down two of the robed figures that subdued the entire Guardians of the Galaxy.

He raised his saber into the air and shouted "GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY TOGETHER!"

What Quill saw next made his eyes widen.


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob's POV

Behind one of Malgus's starfighters Quill saw what he believed was the Milano, only it looked different. Then different figures emerged from it, one was buff and ripped to the core, two were small like Rocket raccoon small, another was as tall and built and alien looking and he had red skin.

Jacob raised his saber and shouted "GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! DEFEND!"

These strange figures scattered around the room and defended the Guardians of the present timeline.

"I will kill your father before your own eyes!" Malgus rages as he ran towards Quill with his saber

"Again...I am not a father!"

"NO! NEVER!" Jacob screamed as he force-leaped in front of Quill and intercepted Malgus's fiery red blade, the two clashed with Jacob holding the offense switching to a more aggressive form of Lightsaber combat, the Ataru from, better known as the Saber form of aggression, it was also known as the 4th form of Lightsaber combat. Malgus employed a more defensive from to counteract the aggressive blows, the Makashi form, which was the 2nd form of Lightsaber combat which employed the sweeping blows of Jacob's Shii-Cho form except that this time it was meant to transform it into a more subtle and defensive form with a dash of elegance.

Jacob spun 360 degrees like a Frisbee in midair, striking multiple blows to Malgus who calmly deflected the spinning blows. Jacob used the force to increase his speed as he dashed towards Malgus, who swapped his technique to the 7th and most aggressive form of saber combat known as the Juyo form or the ferocity form and kept slashing with no detectable pattern . Jacob was taken aback by this and struggled to keep up as he switched to the 3rd form of saber combat, the Soresu form.

But Jacob's efforts are wasted as Malgus hits him with a stream of mind-numbing lightning. Jacob screams and his saber deactivates as he falls to the floor. Quill started to see red and he didn't even know why,he barely knew the boy who saved him but he felt a sort of family connection to him, and started to think and reflect upon what Malgus had been saying to the boy...was Peter Quill a father? But it couldn't be as he'd never 'had it' with anyone, Quill was lost for words and his mind was messed up...if that really was his own son then who was his mother? Did Jacob really give his life to save him? Was Jacob dead? All these questions drifted around in his subconscious when suddenly Quill sees that Malgus was engulfed by lightning and he fell to the floor. Then a white skull masked figure materialized in front of Quill

"Is he..." Quill asked

"No...he's just out cold" Said the skull masked Figure as he carried Jacob over his shoulder and undid Quill's bonds. Sooner or later all the Guardians, present and future boarded the tricked out Milano and escaped into the stars.


	4. Chapter 4: Groot's POV

As soon as the Futuristic Milano was at a safe distance, the Guardians of the present demanded answers.

"I...am more suited for that task" Said a familiar voice from the shadows, it stepped into the light and Rocket's eyes widened

"Another Groot?" Rocket said in surprise

The Groot chuckled "No, Rocket my friend...I am the one and only Groot"

Rocket had so many questions to ask his partner who was clearly from the future, judging by his aged looks

"And you talk" Gamora noted

"Thanks to tech for the future" Groot explained as he spotted Jacob who was out cold in the skull man's arms "Specter take Jacob to the med-bay" Groot continued. Specter nodded and carried the unconscious teen to the med-bay

"Well then...my friends, what do you wish to comprehend?" Groot asked and Quill spoke up before anyone else could

"Is Jacob my son?"

"QUILL?!" Gamora shouted with her face twisted

Groot chuckled as continued but Drax cut him off

"Where do you come from?"

"The future of course! Thirty years from now..." Groot explained as he got back to Quill's question "And...yes, Jacob is your son...from the future"

Quill's eyes widened and he gasped softly, the other Guardians of the past exerted the same response

"I will start by introducing the crew members, if that's ok" Groot said

"By all means Bud, go right for it!"Rocket exclaimed

"Right then!...first on my list ls Jacob Quill, son of Peter and his lovely wife Satele Shan...a Jedi master preserved by the force"  
Groot explained the whole thing of how Satele and Quill met and he also mentioned Jacob's siblings and their unfortunate fates with Ben Quill's being that of a suspected Republic Spy against Malgus. Quill was saddened by the the fates of Richard and Ben Quill but had faith in Ben. Quill also couldn't believe that the Jedi were real but his son was evidence enough

"Next we have Specter and Lord Scorpius, the red skinned one that you saw, they are the sons of Gamora and Lord Scourge" Groot explained that Scourge was like Malgus, a Sith lord but unlike Malgus Scourge turned against the Sith Order and helped the Jedi and much like Satele he too was preserved by the force.

Groot then went on to introduce Firebreaker as the son of Drax, Silver and Cross as the sons of Rocket and Lady Lylla and Outrider was the son of Ranger. Conveniently enough Outrider passed by the Guardians to say hi, Outrider wore a snow colored hooded jacked that was zipped up. After a while a sweet voice called out to the future Groot,

Groot turned around and saw Alice standing there, she cocked her head to the side in that sexy way that she always did and smiled. She wore a sleeveless red shirt with a matching skirt with a pearl neckless, Alice's fur was light brown and neatly groomed, her body shape was flawless and her grey eyes sparkled in the Milano's lightning

'Dang that is one hot and sexy beast!' Rocket thought as his eyes widened, Ranger thought the same as well.

Lylla was in awe at the girl's natural beauty and wondered, who were her parents? She was raccoon so maybe the daughter of Rocket and Ranger's sister, Jen.

"Alice, may I help you?"

"Where's Silver?" Alice asked in a sweet voice that nearly hypnotized the Guardians

"In his room" Groot responded

Alice spotted the guest of honor and her eyes widened as she stepped forward

"Wow! You..you're the original Guardians of the Galaxy! I...I must say that I'm honored to meet you" Alice said excitedly as her tail swayed left and right in a sexy way that made Ranger blush. "Anyways...I can see that you are busy and, I'd best be on my way then...it's been an honor to meet you" Alice continued as she walked past them.

"W..who was she?" Ranger stuttered

"Alice bloodhound" Groot responded

"Bloodhound?" Rocket said as that name was familiar and then he remembered "Like...K-9 Bloodhound my nemesis besides Pike?!" Rocket exclaimed

Groot shrugged "People change..." that was seen by Rocket as an indication that K-9 would turn against Pike at sometime in the future...

"Originally...Pike wanted a person to rival you in the near future at everything so he made Alice...your DNA being the base of it all, Alice was meant to be a weapon to be used against you. But before Pike could activate her hidden programming, K-9 had betrayed him which ultimately led him to take Alice into his care and he raised her as his own daughter, but being K-9 his past disturbed many in Halfworld so many took their anger out on her and her childhood wasn't that bright to begin is something that Alice doesn't feel comfortable telling anyone, I know because I was there along with you, Ranger, Lylla and K-9. Fortunately there was one who...accepted her for who she was, and when he found out about her secret he didn't care"

"The poor girl..." Lylla said

"Yeah..." Rocket muttered

"Pike...that monster!" Ranger growled

"Who is this guy anyways?" Quill asked

"Indeed...he seems like a noble individual" Drax commented

"That is an answer for later my friends...now we must focus on Darth Malgus and his plans to destroy you, get plenty of rest, be free to mingle with the crew if you wish" Groot said as he walked away

Quill went into the med-bay and found Jacob sleeping, he brushed his hair back and kissed Jacob's fore-head

"My darling son..." Quill whispered, he found a picture in his robes and looked at it and smiled. The picture shows Jacob in the middle, with one other named at the bottom. Robert Quill was the boy on Jacob's right, Robert had Quill's hair but his complexion looked that of Captain kirk from Star-trek, maybe he got that from Satele. Robert also wore Jedi robes but his saber color was blue.


	5. Chapter 5: Silver raccoon's POV

Rocket and Lylla wandered through the Milano and the were amazed by all the changes, they came to a corner when the heard giggling and kissing

"Oh Silver!"

Rocket and Lylla decided to check it out as their son's name was mentioned, Rocket took a peek around the corner and his eyes widened as he saw his son for the first time, he had Silver fur and was dressed like him. He was handsome and his fur looked well groomed, he looked just like him if not for the fur color.

Come here Alice" Silver said as he hugged Alice and kissed her another time, Alice giggled in joy and began cuddling Silver.

"I love you" Alice said as she kissed Silver

"Love ya too, angle" Silver said as he hugged her once more

Rocket then turned back and faced Lylla who noticed that Rocket's face was red

"I don't think I should've looked" Rocket said quietly

Lylla raised one eyebrow and asked "Why?"

"It was a private moment"

Then Lylla connected the dots and she smiled as she knew that Silver was the one man who cared for Alice

"Awww..." Lylla said

"Let's em...get outta here before they notice"

"Wait I wanna see" Lylla said as she poked her head around the corner and smiled and gasped softly as she saw her son engaged in a rather long kiss with Alice who broke it up and spoke "I met your parents just now...you look just like your dad and your mom's cute and hot at the same time, they look so different then the ones in our time"

"Ya think so eh? I guess that's where i get my charming good looks then" Silver smirked and Alice giggled "Oh you!"

"Why don't we go say hi and you can introduce me?" Alice suggested

Silver frowned "I eh...don't think that would be a good idea"

"Why not?" Alice asked, then she noticed Silver's eyes darting to the floor and then she realized that he was shy of doing it, the only reason that the future versions of Rocket and Lylla knew was because of K-9 reporting on them all the time. Kinda like what Wal-rus was doing with Rocket and Lylla, so actually doing it was a different story.

"Hey, look at me..." Alice said as she placed her hands on Silver's cheeks and turned his face towards hers' "You can do this! I know you can"

"Alice I..." Silver stuttered

"Don't worry about it, you're brave and I know it. Think of all the fights we went in, some of them were so bad that I thought that we'd never see each other again. You single handedly took on Pike while carrying me on your back while I was dying and you won! You and I faced Ronin and even though you never really did make it out in one piece, you still survived!"

Lylla frowned 'what did Alice mean by that?'

Silver looked at his left arm and flexed it "It still feels real"

"Please...don't remind me of that" Alice said as she buried her head in Silver's chest

Lylla got the hint and she knew that Silver's entire left arm wasn't real and that disturbed her

Then she continued as she looked directly into Silver's eyes and her lips slowly formed a smiled "Kiss me" she whispered

Lylla's eyes widened as she was about to see her son become intimate with Alice, truly this was a sight that she'd never forget. Lylla saw their mouths touch to form a kiss and Silver deepened it as Alice hummed with pleasure.

Lylla backed away to give them some privacy

* * *

Meanwhile in the Med bay...

Jacob woke up and saw a picture of him and Roger on the table next to him, he didn't actually know why so he got up and picked it up and tucked it back into his Jedi robes before removing it to be hanged. After doing that he wore his dad's old jacket and fastened his lightsaber as well as his elemental blaster to his belt and walked out, he went to the bridge and saw Quill and the future and well as the past forms of Groot talking at the intercom section of the ship. Quill saw Jacob watching and his eyes went wide, Jacob looked exactly like him. The future version of Groot spotted him and said "Ah Jacob...you're feeling better now i presume?"

Jacob scratched the back of his head and winked "Yeah...so where we off to?"

"I am Groot" (We were planning to go to Xandar) said the Groot from the past

Jacob flashed a confused look and the future version of the tree translated "He mean we are going to Xandar"

"Why there?"

Quill took over as he wanted to at least explain all this to his son "We're going to warn NOVA core about Darth Malgus...we suspect that he may pay her a visit, and it's not the good kind"

"Oh...then I suggest that we head for there right away, I'll switch into my Jedi robes and prepare a strike team" Jacob said as he walked away

"I am Groot?" (You didn't tell him that you knew?)

"I...I'm not sure how to tell him"

"Go now and do it...show a little support" pleaded the future Groot

"Ok..." Quill sighed as he followed Jacob to his room, he saw him take to Jacket off, although Jacob did sense his presence and spoke first "Yes?"

"You looked a lot like me in that..."

Jacob turned and looked at his father

"My father gave it to me"

Quill then decided to bring it in "You mean me?"

Jacob's eyes widened "So you know..."

"That you're my boy...that you're one of my three boys that I will love so much? Yeah..."

"I...I don't know what to say..." Jacob chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, Quill took this moment and hugged Jacob who's eyes widened as he started to cry "Dad!"

Quill hugged Jacob more tightly.

The two broke it up and Jacob wiped the tears from his eyes and put his robes on and fastened his saber and blaster onto it. Quill spotted it and asked Jacob where he got it from

"I got it from grandpa J'son, after I defeated him on Spartax with Robert and Ben...you really went on an all out assault on Spartax, deploying half the Republic fleet and all..."

"All three of you were there?"

"Yeah...I take it you know about Ben and Robert? What happened to them"

"I still believe that there's hope for Ben yet"


	6. Chapter 6

The Milano landed in the Xandarian Spaceport, the Future version of Groot told them the plan.

"In the future...Xandar is a Republic ally and is of equal importance to Alderaan which is also known as the symbol of hope in the Republic, so by taking down NOVA core and NOVA prime here and now Xandar will be in ruins and will fall easily to the hands of the Empire. Undoubtedly, due to his failure to eliminate you Guardians of this time period...he's going after the next best thing, Xandar did play a big part in helping the Republic gain control of Spartax"

"I remember...half of the troops there were actually NOVA core personnel, the other half was Republic forces and Jedi" Jacob recalled

"And not to mention...Xandar was important in re-gaining Tython from the Empire's invasion" Scorpius commented

"Tython?" Questioned the Guardians of the past

"The ancient Jedi home-world...long story" Jacob said

"Anyways..."Interrupted the future Groot as he continued " There will be no doubt that Malgus will have already made his first move by sending Imperial agents undercover as NOVA core personnel, most likely as NOVA prime's bodyguards so I'm sending Jacob in to root them out...I'd send Scorpius but the imperials would recognize him in an instant because of his red skin but he will be on standby just in case things don't work out"

Once done, Quill, Jacob, Rocket and Gamora went outside the ship and walked normally to the NOVA core HQ, Jacob put his hood on just in case...the Imperials knew his face well, how could they forget? They reached the entrance and Corpsmen Dey looked at them and smiled,

"Ah! Guardians! Welcome, what brings you to Xandar this time?"

"we came here to see NOVA prime" Jacob spoke up

Dey frowned "and who's this?"

"His name's Jacob...our newest member" Quill explained

Dey smiled again "Oh! ok sorry about the suspicion, there's rumor that NOVA core's been breached by spies. But it's just a rumor"

"That's the thing, it's not" Rocket said

"That's what we've come here to tell NOVA prime" Gamora explained

"I'll let you in shortly" Dey said with a grave look "Any idea who ?" Dey asked

"No...but Jacob'll find out, he can root them out" Quill told

Dey simply nodded and opened the door letting the Guardians in, inside NOVA Prime's office were five heavily armed guards in which one or several could be Imperial agents. Dey closed the door and NOVA prime turned to face the Guardians, while Jacob eyed all of the guards and used the force to sense if anything was amiss while the Guardians explained the whole dilemma to NOVA prime with backed up evidence.

"So one or more agents could be working for Malgus?"

"We think so..we also came to believe that one ore more of your five guards could be the agents" Quill whispered

"This is grave indeed"

Jacob then finally sensed something and eyed the second guard who flashed looked to the fourth and fifth, who were slowly withdrawing their guns. Jacob slowly made his hand grip his saber's hilt and waited. Sensing tension in the room, Quill turned to face Jacob, he saw that his son's hand was on the hilt of his saber so he decided to break the tension

"Jacob what's wrong?" Quill asked, alerting NOVA prime and the other Guardians. Jacob ignited his lightsaber and the Imperial's fired at the other two guards killing them and then firing at Jacob, he blocked the shots and deflected one of them making the bolt hit the imperial agent on the right, killing him. Quill fired a blast of air and that shoved the Imperial towards the wall and knocking him out while Gamora and Rocket finished off the remaining agent.

NOVA prime nervously looked up from her desk

"I...Is it over?"

"Appears so" Jacob said as he sheathed his Saber. Then NOVA corpsmen burst through the door led by Titus and Dey.  
"What happened here?!" Titus demanded as he stared at the Guardians

"At ease Titus three of those men were spies" assured NOVA Prime

"So the rumors are true" Titus muttered.

"Hey what's that?" Dey asked he pointed to a flashing thing mounted on the Imperial's wrist

Jacob withdrew his saber as he sensed danger "We're about to have company"

The east wall of NOVA prime's office burst open and out came three figures all trained in the Dark side, a Sith Marauder, and a Juggernaut. In the middle of the pack was a hooded figure that was familiar, he threw back his hood and Jacob recognized who it was...

It was Lord Shiozi also known as Ben Quill...his brother


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Jacob..." said Ben as he ignited his red saber. Ben pointed his head to NOVA prime "You two know what to do"

The two Sith nodded as ignited their Sabers as they stepped forward, Ben moved forward to intercept when part of the left side of NOVA prime's office wall fell down in a circle shape and Scorpius moved in and ignited his purple saber "Need help Jacob?"

"Yeah"

Scorpius growled and spun in mid-air taking the Juggernaut by surprise, he then channeled his anger into every single saber swing in addition to using the Juyo form. The Purple and red blades danced in the air intercepting each other, Scorpius used the force to electrocute the Juggernaut unconscious, Jacob took on the Marauder with aid from Quill and Scorpius. Quill blasted volcanic gas into the Sith's face while Scorpius flipped to it's back and stabbed it and Jacob used the force to push the Sith further into the purple blade.

Still angry, Scorpius lunged at Ben and engaged in one on one combat, Ben simply avoided the angry slashes and used the force to freeze the son of Gamora in his place. Then he formed a gun shaped sign in his hand and waved it in front of Scorpius making him faint.

"He was predictable"

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU LOT WAITING FOR! ATTACK!" Screamed Nova Prime

"NO!" Jacob shouted as he held out his hand at the Nova forces "This is my fight...take Nova prime to safety, I will handle this alone...that includes you too Quill, get Scorpius out of here"

"I wont leave you here!" countered his father

"I've got this now GO!" Jacob insisted

"Jacob...I" Peter stuttered, Jacob turned around and looked at his father with sad eyes "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Peter countered

"Then please"

Peter nodded and got Scorpius on his shoulder as he retreated along with Nova core and the Guardians leaving only Ben and Jacob alone.

"That's father is it?" Ben asked

"Yeah...Ben please! Come back!"

"I can't" Ben said, then he decided to give him a hint "I'm too deep to be pulled out now...I've earned his trust"

Jacob got the hint and softened his defenses "Ben..."

"I'm sorry" Ben said as he ignited his saber and advanced as he swung at Jacob resulting in him blocking and using the force to separate themselves. Jacob then deactivated his Lightsaber and clipped in in his belt, he withdrew his elemental blaster and blasted Ben with air. He was thrown back and was slammed into his shuttle in which he and the 2 other Sith came out of.

"You've hung onto that?" Ben asked as he stared at it "It wont help...you'll fail just like grandpa!" Ben growled as he lunged at Jacob. Ben's comment really hurt Jason but he still believed that he was just joking around, he blocked Ben's attack with an ice blast that froze his saber and made it malfunction. Then he used the force to push Ben back, seeing as how this battle was going to lead nowhere Ben picked up the unconscious Juggernaut and retreated onto the shuttle, the weird part, Jacob allowed Ben to leave but before he did he smiled at Jacob and thanked him for understanding. Even though Jacob didn't know what he meant by 'understand', the shuttle left the Xandarian system, and Jacob did nothing but watch as it did.

Fresh NOVA core reinforcements as well as Specter, Gamora, Firebreaker and Quill burst into the room only to find Jacob blankly staring at the sky out of the hole that the shuttle left in the wall. Jacob didn't say or do anything he just stayed there with a frown on his face, the wind blowing his blondish hair towards the left side of his face. Quill put an his hand on his son's shoulders. Jacob simply put his hood on and put his elemental blaster in his belt and walked away without a word, only tears...


	8. Chapter 8

NOVA coremen Titus, paced back and fourth in his office worried about the new threat to Xandar. It was all the fault of those brats from the future...the new Guardians of the Galaxy caused this! Now due to the threat of the Imperial Empire with the vastly superior technology and their Sith warriors with their powers and Lightsabers along with what Titus knew was a traitorous future Guardian of the galaxy and his master Darth Malgus. Titus knew that this spelt doom for Xandar! So he devised a plan, a way to get rid of two things at one time. He assembled his most loyal men in his personal compound and gave them a rousing speech.

"When we get the chance! We can eliminate two bird with one stone...we let that Guardian scum from the future clear the path and get rid of Malgus...then we can make our move and destroy him! But we have two primary targets!" Titus explained as he showed a holo-projection of Jason Quill and Lord Scorpius the Annihilator

"If we take out these two the danger's over! The others like Specter are road kill...however they will not be so easy to take down and I can't guarantee that all of you will make it out alive but at least XANDAR! OUR HOME WILL BE SAFE! SO WHO'S WITH ME!" Titus bellowed and all of men shouted "HAIL TITUS!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Coremen Dey...

Dey was in his office when NOVA prime called him to her new office at the south side of the HQ.

"Mam"

"Dey...I have some concerns about some members of staff"

"Who in particular mam"

"Coremen Titus, he seemed frustrated when he was denied access to the imperial tech and he tends to blame our visitors from the future"

"What are you implying mam"

NOVA prime got up from her seat and gazed out of the window

"If given the chance...Coremen Titus will betray our allies from the future and there is without a shadow of of a doubt that he'll use lethal force.

"You're saying he'll kill them?"

"Given the chance...you know Titus as well as I that he likes to do things like this...the old double cross"

"I hardly doubt that it'll work on Jacob and Scorpius if those are his targets, they'll sense him coming, with their force power"

"Which is why we need to warn them...just in case, plus we'll need to supervise him more often."

"They can handle themselves...their capable of that"

"Oh I trust Scorpius, he doesn't trust anyone but his own team-mates and the Guardians of the present...it's Jacob I'm worried about, he get's...attached to easily"

"I've noticed that" Dey mumbled.

Then the building shook violently

"DEAR LORD!" shouted NOVA prime

"What was that?!" Dey asked

She looked out her window and spotted the Imperial battle-cruiser, she knew that it was imperial due to the design and tech

"Dey...contact the Guardians, we need backup ASAP!"

"Why?" Dey asked"It's just an earthquake"

"No Dey...look outside"

Dey spotted the Imperial battle-cruiser, the damn thing was bigger than the dark aster about five times as bigger and more heavily armed.

Dey gulped "I'll get right on that"

"We're in for a fight Dey...one hell of a bloody fight"


End file.
